The Yogi Bear Show
The Yogi Bear Show is an animated Television series and the first incarnation produced by Hanna-Barbera about a fast-talking picnic basket stealing bear named Yogi. The show debuted in syndication on January 30, 1961 and ran for 33 episodes until January 6, 1962 and included two segments, Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle. The show had a two year production run. Segments Yogi Bear Yogi Bear (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Art Carney) and Boo-Boo Bear (voiced by Don Messick) reside in Jellystone Park and would often try to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith (voiced by Don Messick). Yogi also has a relationship with his girlfriend Cindy Bear (voiced by Julie Bennett). Snagglepuss Snagglepuss the Mountain Lion (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Bert Lahr) tries to make his life hospitable while occasionally evading a hunter named Major Minor (voiced by Don Messick). Yakky Doodle Yakky Doodle (voiced by Jimmy Weldon in the style of Donald Duck) is a Duck who lives with his best friend Chopper the Bulldog (voiced by Vance Colvig impersonating Wallace Beery). Chopper would usually protect Yakky from being eaten by Fibber fox (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Shelley Berman) or Alfy Gator (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Alfred Hitchcock). Characters Yogi Bear Yogi Bear (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Art Carney) and Boo Boo Bear (voiced by Don Messick) reside in Jellystone Park and would often try to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith (voiced by Don Messick). Yogi also has a relationship with his girlfriend Cindy Bear (voiced by Julie Bennett). Boo-Boo Bear Yogi's child-like sidekick who tries (and never succeeds) to warn Yogi that "Mr. Ranger" wouldn't like Yogi to steal picnic baskets. He only wears a blue bowtie. Ranger Smith The head ranger who argues with Yogi stealing picnic baskets. He wears a traditional ranger costume. Cindy Bear Cindy Bear (voiced by Julie Bennett) is the girlfriend of Yogi Bear. She speaks with a pronounced Southern accent, and carries a parasol. Voice cast * Daws Butler - Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Fibber Fox, Alfy Gator, Various * Julie Bennett - Cindy Bear, Various * Vance Colvig - Chopper, Various * Don Messick - Narrator, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Major Minor, Various * Jimmy Weldon - Yakky Doodle, Various Additional Voices: Bea Benaderet, Mel Blanc, June Foray, Jerry Mann, Jean Vander Pyl, Hal Smith, Bill Thompson, Doug Young Spinoffs, movies and specials Yogi Bear's popularity led to many spinoff incarnations, feature movies and specials that starred the character. * Hey There, a film based upon the series, was released in 1964 by Columbia Pictures. * Yogi's Ark Lark, a one-hour special first aired in 1972, in which Yogi and his fellow Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars saving the world from villains trying to ruin the earth. It served as the pilot for Yogi's Gang, which ran for one season on ABC in 1973-1974. * In 1977 Yogi, Boo Boo and Cindy were cast members of the ABC series Laff-A-Lympics. * Yogi's Space Race, featuring Yogi and friends in an outer space race, aired on NBC in 1978. * Yogi's First Christmas, a made-for-television movie, premiered in 1980. * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, a special first aired in 1982 * Yogi's Treasure Hunt, aired as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera, featured Yogi and pals hunting for lost treasure. * Yogi's Great Escape (1987), Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) and Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988), all three Yogi movies as part of Superstars 10. * The New Yogi Bear Show, an update of the 1960s original, first aired in 1988. * NBC aired Yo, featuring Yogi and the gang as teenagers, in the 1991–1992 season. * Yogi the Easter Bear, a special first aired in 1994 * Yogi Bear, a live action/CG movie from Warner Brothers, released on December 17, 2010. Home Media releases On November 15, 2005, Warner Home Video released the complete series on DVD R1. a R2 DVD was later released on January 31, 2011. a R4 DVD was later released on September 6, 2011 The earlier Yogi Bear cartoons from Season 1 of The Huckleberry Hound Show can be found on "The Huckleberry Hound Show- The Complete First Season". Production Credits *Produced and Directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Starring the Voices of: Daws Butler *Copyright C MCMLXI Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certification 196746 *RCA Sound Recording *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiricated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Story: Warren Foster, Michael Maltese, Tony Benedict *Story Direction: Alex Lovy, Lewis Marshall, Paul Sommer, Art Davis, John Freeman *Other Voices: Bea Benaderet, Julie Bennett, Herschel Bernardi, Walker Edmiston, June Foray, Paul Frees, Mel Blanc, Don Messick, Vance Colvig, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Jean Vander Pyl, Doug Young, Jimmy Weldon, Bill Thompson *Musical Direction: Hoyt Curtin, John Seely *Animation: Robert Bentley, Art Davis, Bob Carr, Hicks Lokey, Lewis Marshall, Don Patterson, Dick Lundy, C.L. Hartman, William Keil, Allen Wilzbach, LaVerne Harding, Ed Love, Don Towsley, Carlo Vinci, Brad Case, Ed deMattia, Kenneth Muse, George Nicholas, Ralph Somerville, Don Williams *Production Supervision: Howard Hanson *Layout: Tony Rivera, Walter Clinton, Jack Huber, Dan Noonan, Lance Nolley, Paul Sommer, Dick Bickenbach, Ernest Nordli, Noel Tucker, Don Sheppard *Titles: Lawrence Goble *Background: Richard H. Thomas, Robert Gentle, Art Lozzi, Neenah Maxwell, F. Montealegre, Vera Hanson *Camera Operation: Bob Collis, Charles Flekal, Frank Paiker, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade *Film Editing: Hank Gotzenberg, Greg Watson, Warner E. Leighton, Don Douglas, Joseph Ruby, Kenneth Spears *A Hanna Barbera Presentation of Yogi Bear *A Screen Gems Film Presentation **Television Subsidiary: Columbia Pictures Corporation See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * Theatrically released films based on Hanna-Barbera animations * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * The New Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Yo Yogi! References External links *The Cartoon Scrapbook – Profile on Yogi Bear Category:American animated television series Category:CBS network shows Category:Children's comedy series Category:Fictional bears Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:1961 American television series debuts Category:1988 American television series endings Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:English-language television programming